Stranded: Just Add Water
by Genuine Author
Summary: Flight 29 H20 crossover.The girls find an island while on personal underwater vacation.Interacting with the stranded kids result in three of the kids becoming mermaids.The moon somehow has a different effect.First on agenda: steal the girls powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Flight 29 Down Characters or H20: Just Add Water

Chapter 1

Cody Jackson stood on the beach as water, touched his rough boots. His eyes gazed on the water as it sparkled because of the setting sun. It was peaceful here at the same time hectic. Jackson grinned at the thought of what he and his newfound friends had gone through. His button down shirt which was open blew back exposing his dark t-shirt.

Jackson slowly walked down the beach, not really thinking just daydreaming. Honestly, he didn't want to go home. There wasn't anything there. He didn't have a home. He had been through some rough stuff. Returning home meant juvie for him. "Jackson! Jackson!" he heard a squeaky voice cry.

Jackson turned around to see Lex Marin running towards him. Jackson actually liked the 11 year old kid. Lex was smart but also really cool. If it wasn't for him, they would have probably been like Lord of the Flies. "Daley's called a meeting over by the plane!"

"Oh really?" Jackson asked, obviously sounding like he was annoyed.

"Yeah, everybody's over there but you." Lex said.

"Okay whatever." He said as he followed Lex.

000000000000000000000000000000

Cleo Sertori jumped up and down in joy on the bed in her room. "I can't believe we're actually doing it."

"Will you calm down?" Rikki Chadwick said as she rolled her eyes.

"Will you get excited?! This is our first mermaid vacation. Just us and the water, how perfect." Cleo laughed.

"Yeah, and the best part about it is we don't have to pack anything." Rikki smiled.

Cleo's door opened quickly, Emma Gilbert walked in along with Lewis McCartney. "So everything's set!" Emma said.

Cleo jumped off of her bed, "Yep its all arrange. Your parents think we are all going on a marine adventure together and will be on Mako Island for the week." Lewis said.

"What if they come looking for us, you know? One of our mom's get paranoid like Emma's?" Rikki asked.

"My mom is not paranoid." Emma said defensively. The group stared at her. "Okay she is, but there's nothing wrong with a mother caring for her beautiful daughter."

"Oh don't worry I have everything planned. If they do come to Mako, there is a limit where the forest become real thick; impossible to travel through with without some major equiment. For all they know we are on the other side of the island." Lewis said.

"And you're sure my dad was okay with this? It seems kinda odd for him to be comfortable me going to a secluded island with a boy, especially my boyfriend." Cleo said.

"Honestly, Cleo, he didn't really seem to mind that much. It must be the whole divorce thing and all." Lewis said. Cleo looked down. "I'm sorry, babe."

"No, it's all right. I never actually understand how they stayed together this long. I mean, they never seemed to be a good fit for each other, you know?" Cleo said looking on the bed.

"Well you leave all that behind you because on this vacation there will be no brunette mermaids raining on our wet parade, got it? We need to leave our troubles behind us." Rikki said.

"So where are you going again?" Lewis asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe the Caribbean!" Cleo said.

"Cleo, think again, tourists will be all over there. Scuba divers and such." Emma said. "I was planning on going an area over boy North America's coast. There are a lot of uninhabited islands there."

"Sounds great." Rikki said.

"North America's coast? Isn't that a little far?" Lewis asked.

"Lewis we're mermaids, at the speed we'll be going we should be there in less than 2 hours." Cleo said. "I'm just so happy we are finally doing this."

"Hold on, Lewis. Where are you going to be? Your not actually going to Mako Island are you?" Rikki asked.

"Nope, I will be at the Blevoi Mantau." He said.

"You mean that fancy hotel that's about a few hours away from here?" Cleo asked.

"Well, you're not the only ones on vacation." Lewis said. "I have over a thousand dollars saved up and I will use every penny if I have to."

"You're really going to regret this next week." Emma said.

"Who cares?" Lewis grinned. "I'm living in the present."

"Just don't meet any girls and fulfill your wildest dreams." Cleo said with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fulfilling my dreams. But it doesn't involve gorgeous women. Well maybe it does but nothing that would make you jealous." Lewis said kissing Cleo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Jackson walked over to the wrecked plane. The rest of his friends sate in plane seats they had taken from the airplane, 29 DWN. Daley Marin, Lex's older stepsister stood as Jackson walked over and to the group but continued standing. "Well as you all know after the storm, our water supply has been damaged."

The kids groaned and sighed. "Me and Nathan have gone over there and checked everything but there is really no way we can even try to fix it without trashing the entire thing." Daley said.

Nathan McHugh stood beside Daley. "She's right."

"So what does this mean?" Taylor Hagan asked looking up at them.

"It means we're screwed, sunshine." Eric McGorrill said.

"Not necessary." Daley said. "If we find another underground spring than we should be fine."

"Oh and there are like underground springs popping out of the ground all over this island? I don't think so." Eric said.

"Are you sure you can't try to fix the spring." Melissa Wu asked calmly.

"Not without it possibly caving in." Nathan said.

"This sucks." Taylor said. "I sure wish we didn't waste those water bottles after we found out about the spring."

"So, what your saying _Daley_, is if we don't find another spring we'll die?" Jackson asked.

"Again, not necessarily." Daley said.

"How about we just drink the ocean water?" Taylor said.

"We'll get sick." Melissa said.

"At least we won't be thirsty." Taylor said sassily.

"Guys, that water out there is not edible." Daley said.

"Well we all know this day was coming guys." Eric said. Everyone looked at him. "Daley and Nathan get crushed under their own ideas, and we end up with nothing. C'mon! Ya'll didn't think we wouldn't run out of something soon?"

"Eric, stop being so negative." Daley said.

"Shut up! Stop being so bossy, bitch!" Eric said.

Suddenly out of the blue, Nathan's fist crashed into Eric's face. Eric fell to the ground. Blood immediately began to flow from his mouth. "Nathan!" Taylor screamed running over to Eric in the sand.

"Thanks. You could have been a little more suddle but thanks." Daley said.

"No prob." Nathan grinned at her. Their feelings for each were no longer a secret. From each other or the group.

Jackson almost fell down laughing at Eric on the ground. He seemed to had been unconscious for maybe half a minute. Eric than looked around and realized what had happened and began to act like he was dying. Taylor and Melissa helped Eric up and brought him away to clean him up. "Guys what did I say about fighting?" Lex said.

"Yeah, I know. Staying together, being a happy family and happy families don't fight." Nathan said.

"But you can't really call that a fight." Jackson said still leaning against the side of the plane. "More like a one punch knockout!"

The older kids began to laugh, but Lex looked up at them and still seeming unsatisfied. And he stormed off away from everyone. "Whoa." Daley said.

000000000000000000000000

Hello, check my profile. I am writing stories for Strange Days of Blake Holsey high and Angel too. So check them out. Please review. I need reviews to help me keep going. Thank you in advance. Seeya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Flight 29 Down Characters or H20: Just Add Water

Chapter 2

Cleo hugged Lewis and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you are sure you have everything covered?"

"Cleo, Cleo! Everything is set. You just have a good time." Lewis said as the four teens stood on the dock that overlooked the ocean.

"It better." Emma said.

"Oh no!" Rikki cried.

They all looked at her, "What?" Cleo asked.

"Zane."

"Rikki you'll have all the time in the world to make out with him when you get back." Emma said.

"Shut up, no! I haven't told Zane about this!" Rikki said, jumping into ocean. As her body came up from underwater, her shirt was no longer on but now had some kind of scaly swimming suit. And you could now see a long golden tail from waist down.

They all crouched down and looked down at her in the water. "So what?"

"If Zane wants to find me he'll look for me. He'll ask where I am. Maybe he'll go to my dad or something. If he thinks we'll be at Mako Island, he'll go there. And when he doesn't' find us, he'll go back and tell them we're not there." Rikki said.

"It's kinda strange that you think that far into the future." Cleo said.

"I'll be right back." Rikki said as she sunk into the water and you could see something fast speed away in the underwater.

0000000000000000000000000

Daley walked through the jungle of the island. It was quite beautiful. Tropical birds squawked as they flew over her head. Long, grass and plants rubbed against her calves. Her red thick hair flew back a little as the breeze hit her. Daley squinted as she looked beyond.

"Lex!" she cried.

He couldn't have gone far, he wouldn't have. Lex was smart. She had checked everywhere except for afar away from where they had ever been. Daley was confused why Lex had gotten so angry. _Maybe he just wants us to act civilized. He doesn't want us to forget who we are_, Daley thought.

Daley groaned as she stopped. She didn't could find him anywhere. Daley began to walk back to camp. When she was near the plane she stopped for a moment. Daley turned and walked to her left until she came to see vegetables growing from the ground and a little boy.

_Of course! Lex's garden._ She walked over into the garden and crouched down to the boy who sat near the dirt. "What's wrong?"

Lex looked up at her, "Nothing, it just we need to be a team.: a family. And I don't want us breaking up. All the work we've accomplish will go down the drain."

Daley sighed, "I'm sorry, that I supported Nathan when he punched Eric. I guess he didn't deserve it."

Lex looked at his stepsister, "Oh he deserved it alright! It just well…. I don't know."

Daley grinned as she stood up and offered her hand out to Lex. He grabbed it and rose to his feet. "Come on." She said as they walked towards the plane with her arm around his shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000

Zane Bennett laid on a flotation recliner in his large pool. The glasses he wore protected his eyes from rays of the sun. He thought to himself; though most of them were blank. His kept his eyes close as he laid his hands in the water. He black hair absorbed the sun's heat.

Suddenly Zane felt something come above him. He felt a shade from the sun, Zane looked up and saw Rikki standing next to the pool. "Hey." He said.

Rikki smiled at him, "How did you get here?"

Rikki pointed the ocean as the waves went back and forth, "Right."

"Zane, I need to tell you something?" Rikki said.

"What? Your not a mermaid are you?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah really funny." Rikki said.

Zane smiled. "Me, Emma and Cleo are leaving for a week." She said.

"Where?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but we were thinking of the coast." She said.

"Of?"

"North America." She said.

"Isn't that a little far?" he asked.

"Zane, we're fishes." Rikki laughed. "Now our parents obviously don't know, so keep it on the down low."

"Okay sure."

"Bye." She said walking away.

Rikki instantly turn around and bent down Zane, move his lounge closer to her. Rikki softly kissed him on the lips. "Bye." He said.

She began to run down the lawn were it stopped overlooking the ocean. She dived and disappeared.

000000000000000000000000

"Where is she?" Cleo said restlessly.

"Calm down." Emma said.

"It's been like half an hour." Cleo said.

"Cleo, its only been eight minutes." Emma said.

"That's doesn't matter!" Cleo said.

Lewis stood near the girls, looking at the water. "Here she is."

The Cleo and Emma turned and looked at the water as something or someone swam over to them. Rikki pushed her head of out the water and grinned. "What's taking you guys so long. Lets get on the road."

Both of the girls rolled their eyes. "Bye Lewis." Cleo said.

Lewis winked at her, Cleo and Emma held hands as they jumped into the water. They suddenly began to transform, their bodies began to become glittery, until it looked to human forms made up of water. Of a moment they looked normal, but had long golden tails. "Have a great time guys." Lewis said.

"Yeah, we'll try to remember that." Rikki said.

"Underwater adventure, here we come!" Cleo said.

"Seeya Lewis." They all said as they sunk into the water and they sped away.

"I love being friends with mermaids." Lewis said to himself walking away

000000000000000000000

Eric came from the plane looking around. He had been trying to avoid seeing Nathan all day. It was really embarrassing getting knocked out by Nathan. Honestly, he didn't expect, Nathan stand up for Daley like that. Yeah, they had some kind of relationship, but he didn't feel like he deserved to be punched right in front of everyone.

Taylor and Melissa had helped him with his injury. It was very embarrassing, when Taylor helped him clean out his mouth. He always liked Taylor, even though he knew she didn't feel the same way about him. Having been punched n the mouth in front lowered his masculinity tremendously. He felt like a fool.

As he walked towards the fire pit, he looked up and saw Nathan. "Augh!" he said naturally.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." Eric said. He had to think of something. Something that wouldn't make Nathan want to hurt him again. "I'm really sorry for what I said to Daley."

Nathan looked at Eric, "Yeah right."

Eric said, "No, really I was thinking. I didn't mean it."

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me that you just don't want to fight me." Nathan said.

"Why would we fight? We're right?" Eric said.

Nathan looked at him suspiciously, "I guess."

"So… let bygones be bygones?" Eric asked nervously offering his hand.

" I guess." Nathan said shaking it. "But if hear you say anything like that about Daley or anyone here, we're not cool."

"Sure dude." Eric said slowly walking away.

Nathan shook his hand and sat on the ground.

000000000000000000000000000

Please Review!!


End file.
